


Like Lovers Do

by himeviolet



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Action & Romance, Explicit Sexual Content, Gay, Gay Sex, Horrance, Klaus/Ben, Love, M/M, Tragedy, tua - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:14:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21748858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/himeviolet/pseuds/himeviolet
Summary: What if instead of going back in time to Vietnam, Klaus had gone back to the day of Ben's death?Would he create a timeline where he had the opportunity to save the one who never left him? Or would you just see him die again so as not to change the timeline?Horrance <3
Relationships: Ben Hargreeves/Klaus Hargreeves
Comments: 4
Kudos: 37





	1. Like Lovers Do

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Como os Amantes Fazem](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/541534) by Srta_Michaelis. 



> Hi guys!  
> \- I am Brazilian and I am posting this story in English so sorry for the mistakes. :) I don't speak english very well.  
> \- The reason for Ben's death was not revealed, so I created an alternate version.  
> \- In this story, the Five is still in the family.  
> \- The story is also published in Portuguese on the "Social Spirit" website.  
> \- Inspired by the song "Like Lovers Do" by Hey Violet.
> 
> Kisses

Klaus remembered that day like no one else. When he invited Ben to eat waffles, he never imagined that things would end this way ... he could still remember the sounds and voices he'd heard that day. He remembered Ben's face, his despair and his own futility. Would it always depend on the power of number 6 to save it?

Every time I slept, I dreamed of him. Most of the time, they were nightmares about his death, and waking up next to the pulled-eyed young ghost was not comforting to forget what he had dreamed. Ben was always there, watching. Dark eyes always thoughtful or mocking, Klaus tried to avoid them, but it was impossible after all were always together. At first it was a way to ease the pain of loss, but after years it had become a way of always remembering how to blame it all.

There, in that captivity, with Hazel and Cha Cha, Klaus was staring at Ben, who was sitting on one of the beds watching him closely. The younger man's words echoed in his mind and made the tears slow down his bruised face.

"Do you know the worst part about being dead, Klaus?" He said when they were trapped inside the closet. "You get stuck, you can do nothing. I can do nothing but see you throwing your life in the trash and wasting everything I can't have."

Ben was right. Klaus did nothing but throw it all away. Your reason, your sanity and your health. But what could he do? Live with those ghosts? Live with guilt and fear? That was more than she could bear.

Ben straightened on the bed, staring at Klaus worriedly.

" What happened? Why are you crying?"

Klaus just shook his head, the crepe tape in his mouth preventing him from responding. The tears came down harder and the sobs caught in her throat. Ben approached.

" It must be abstinence ... But look, it has already caused discord among them, done a great job today. You'll be fine. Let's find a way." He lowered his head, looking disappointed. "Well, I'll try, but I don't know if I can do much besides just talking here."

Klaus stared at him. You've done so much, that's what I meant, but couldn't. Ben disappeared as he always did when he got sad. Tears streamed down Klaus's face as a plea for him to return, but suddenly he was alone in the hotel room.

Ben's absence in the room aroused an uncontrollable urge to flee to find him. He pushed his chair over to the small table near the window and caught a glimpse of a shadow passing down the corridor. Without thinking twice he did what he could to make noise. He let out muffled shouts and in despair hit his head on the table, praying it would be enough. Even with the throbbing pain she didn't give up, only stopped when the door opened and the detective entered quietly.

Everything inside her screamed as she released him. He glanced quickly around and no sign of Ben, however Hazel appeared and the police shot. He thought of nothing but jumping on the floor and sneaking through the pipe, carrying a briefcase that was there. I didn't know exactly how long it ran, but it only stopped when you boarded a bus. I wanted Ben to be there to see that he had managed to escape, but he had not returned. Klaus was hungry and crazy to smoke. He prayed to have money in his briefcase. Nothing would give him more satisfaction than stealing the freaks who tortured him. Desperate, he tried to unzip his black suitcase, and when he finally did, he saw nothing but a bluish light. Everything shone and felt his own conscience disappear.

\-----***------

When Klaus opened his eyes he was in a garden. Confused, he tried to understand what had happened.

" Where am I? " Hethought aloud as he hugged the briefcase with one arm and held the filthy towel that covered her nakedness with the other. Her eyes widened when he saw a silhouette sitting on a relatively low wall overlooking the mausoleum, the place he hated most of the mansion where he had lived since she was born. "Ben?"

The boy didn't listen, seemed focused on his reading. Klaus could barely breathe. Since when could Ben hold books? The boy with the drawn eyes, wore the same black jacket and very dark jeans that Klaus was already used to.

Klaus approached slowly, not understanding anything about what was happening. Her heart was beating fast in her chest. I didn't know if it was about seeing Ben again or about approaching the mausoleum.

" Ben ...?" He called once more to see if it was real. Something told him that he shouldn't be doing that.

The brunette this time listened and looked up, smiling when he saw his brother. But then his dark brow arched.

"Klaus? What happened to you? Why are you naked and covered in blood?"

"Wait... Don't you remember that .." Klaus stopped, had seen that before. Ben wearing those clothes, that smile ... There was something wrong. " Is nothing. II fell ... in the bathroom."

He laughed at himself to make the situation less awkward, but still nervous. Ben shook his head, looking at his brother as if he were the strangest creature in the world, and maybe he was.

"I see ..." he began. "It was quite a fall huh."

" Yeah .." Klaus laughed, distressed. " Uh ... I'll go upstairs and ... put on some clothes."

"Okay, it's better." Ben laughed softly, still finding Klaus crazy.

"Just one thing, what day is it today?" Klaus asked.

Ben responded somewhat confused by his attitude. Klaus, in turn, hearing the answer, felt a cold sweat running down the back of his neck. It can't be, he thought. He ran into the mansion and crept through the corridors, praying that none of his brothers would see him in that situation.

"What the fuck is going on? Why did I go back in time?" He whispered to himself as he grabbed his briefcase and towel. Finally he reached the corridor and checked to see if his room was empty before entering quietly.

Outside, Ben would open his book again, still laughing softly. Klaus was a curious figure. Even though he had time to read again, he felt a small stone pounding from his head.

" Ouch!"

"Benny !!!" Klaus's voice made him turn and look across the wall. The boy with messy hair or staring smiling. He wore a dark waistcoat and torn jeans. There was no bruise on it.

"Klaus? How did you change your clothes so fast? And where's the blood?"

"What are you talking about, silly?" The other laughed. "Are you stoned? I thought only I was like this."

Ben rolled his eyes. You don't like Klaus's new habit. If drugging doesn't solve problems with ghosts, only the hidden ones. But he was too confused to scold his brother right now.

"I thought I fell into the bathroom ..."

"Fallen?" Klaus laughed and reached for Ben to come down from the wall. He accepted kindly. "I don't remember drinking until I fell in the last few days ... But if you're suggesting it, I'll accept it!"

Ben just rolled his eyes.

"Why are you here?"

"I came to call you out, Benny."

"Don't call me that, Klaus." - Rebuked him. Klaus pouted unsatisfied. Ben was sometimes frowning, but he found it cute. I loved to tease him. And he was already aware of her feelings for him. He never doubted his sexuality, but had his doubts about Ben, after all, the boy always avoided this subject.

"Ahh, don't talk like that. It is an affectionate nickname." Ben just displayed, angry. "Okay, I get it. No cute nicknames. But so, let's go out?"

"Where?"

"Where I don't know, but I want to eat! We think it's a nice place."

"All right, I'll get my bag."

"But for what?"

"I want to take my book, to almost finish." Answered before entering the mansion.

They did not see, but from the window someone was watching them. It was Klaus, already dressed, who looked at himself in the past while still holding the black briefcase. Everything in her mind screamed and it wasn't the ghosts. He knew he had to follow them, after all, that wouldn't be any walk. It was just that day that I would lose the one I loved most in my life. And there he was, with power to stop this from happening.

"What the hell ..." He cursed under his breath, wondering how the Five would kill him if he changed any event and how many sermons he would hear before he died. He knew that if he changed that, everything could be different in the future. There were so many things at stake ... The lives of his brothers, the apocalypse that needed to be stopped ... But seeing Ben alive again made his heart burn. I wanted to come down and tell your past self to enjoy every second, to confess and kiss Ben, because his presence would last only a few more hours ...

He heard footsteps in the corridor and hid behind the door. It was Ben who went up to get his backpack. His room was in front of her and through the crack of the door she could see him turning his closet behind his purse. I wanted to go there and say that you changed your mind, that you could eat at home. I wanted to hug him and ask for forgiveness, but Ben wasted no time and soon ran with the bag.

Klaus looked at the briefcase and hid it under the bed. He sighed and ran after them, sneaking into the shadows and praying not to be seen. He thanked the heavens that this house was so big.

When he left the mansion he saw himself walking beside Ben, they were both right in front and talking.

"So Klaus, where are we going to eat?" Ben asked curiously.

"Hm, I don't know yet. It's just that before I have to do something there in that alley, if you understand me." Answered, laughing and giving a malicious wink to the other.

Ben rolled his eyes, not believing what he had just heard.

"I can't believe ... are you taking me to buy drugs ?!"

" Shhhiii, speak softly. " Klaus said placing the index finger on the lips of his brother. " You will not, I will leave you there at that corner and I will go there, calm little brother."

Ben snorted but said nothing. When they reached the corner, Klaus asked him to stay there while he went shopping for what he needed. Ben took his book from his bag and flipped through it, unable to concentrate on reading. In the distance, Klaus watched Ben and his past self in the alley, still wondering what he would do about the opportunity to change things. The boy with the drawn eyes looked worried. He didn't like to see Klaus indulging in addiction, knew that it would never really bring him peace, just a false sense of being free from spirits. He peered into the alley and watched Klaus pay another man and stuff the packages in his pocket with a smile of joy. Soon after, he ran to where he was.

"I'm back!!" He shouted, euphoric. "Let's eat?"

"Yes, but with one condition." Ben answered seriously.

"What?"

"While we're together today you stay sober. I don't wanna be taking care of a madman."

Klaus rolled his eyes and whimpered, but in the end Ben's hard gaze made him agree and they both walked together along the sidewalk. They decided to eat waffles in a well-finished coffee house that looked more like a bar. Ben didn't get excited about the place, but Klaus pulled him by the hand and insistently convinced him. They took a table for two that was very close to the door that led to the interiors of the shops and bathrooms. Klaus called the booth, but Ben found it terrible.

"This place is one that nobody wants to sit." He laughed at his own frown when he saw Klaus pouting with sadness at being criticized again. "But if the waffles here are good, I congratulate you."

Klaus smiled.

"Never mind, I won't let you down, Benny. Oh sorry, I forgot you don't like the nickname. " Decided to change the subject. "Can't even smoke a cigarette?"

"Not."

"But I'm not going crazy, I promise."

"Not."

"Please, Ben. Let me smoke."

"No. Do you want me to leave?"

The other didn't answer, just whimpered softly and gave up his cigarette.

They ordered and were silent just listening to the music of the place. He played a rock like that, which Klaus liked a lot and Ben ended up enjoying it while sipping an orange juice. The little one began to feel uncomfortable when he noticed that Klaus was looking at him rather seriously. She thought maybe he was upset that he couldn't smoke, but his gaze seemed to say more. She instinctively reached into her purse, thinking of taking her book and running away from that look. But it did not.

"What's it...?" He broke the silence with a shy voice. Klaus didn't respond at first, then seemed to be shocked.

"Hm? Oh it's nothing!" He seemed to think. "Did you know Allison is liking a rich guy?"

It was the first thing he could think of. It wasn't a lie, but it was definitely not what he wanted to say to his brother. Ben looked confused.

"Oh really? Who is he?"

"His name is Patrick." Answered chewing a waffle." I heard their conversation on the phone. Good thing I listened, if it had been Luther he would have thrown himself out the window."

Klaus laughed, almost choking on his waffle.

"Do you keep spying on others?"

"It was inadvertently, I was waiting for her to go out for me to smoke."

"I thought she and Luther were still together."

"Allison wants to leave, Ben. This guy is her hope. And you wanna know something? I bet Diego is leaving too."

"Oh yes, he told me he's thinking of leaving."

Ben looked thoughtful. He knew that soon his brothers would follow their lives. He looked at Klaus, who was eating his waffles fast. He smiled slightly, but inside he was worried. Did he think of leaving?

At a table closer to the door, Klaus had disguised himself as best he could and was watching them at the back table. I knew that was missing ...

"Do you think Vanya and Luther would leave too?"

"Hmm, maybe Vanya. Luther, no. Doesn't he live without daddy and wants to know something?" Klaus leaned over the table and Ben blushed, not understanding. "I've heard rumors that Dad will send Luther away."

"Far?"

"Is very far. But I just heard that."

"But why?"

Klaus shrugged and went back to the chair.

"I dont know. It must be a stupid mission."

"I did it." Ben said, turning his attention to the juice.

"Oh shit!" Klaus cursed, putting his hands over his ears and closing his eyes.

"What is it? Are there ghosts here?"

The messy-haired boy just nodded and continued to cover his ears as he looked deadly at someone on his left. Someone Ben couldn't see.

"Calm down Klaus. Focus on my voice, maybe that will help."

Klaus sighed and dropped his hand from his ears. There was a woman by his side. She had blood on her clothes and kept repeating that he needed to follow her, that he needed to help her.

"Ok, I'll ignore this woman."

Ben nodded.

"Do you want to know, Benny? How about we leave that house too?" Klaus asked, trying to keep his concentration on the boy in front of him, but the dead woman screaming in his ear was getting unbearable.

"We ...?" Ben was embarrassed. Was he really implying that they both lived together? Or was it just a way of talking to leave and each one to go his own way? He decided to disguise the shame and laughed. "And where would we live? In the street?"

Klaus smiled and turned his glass of juice, drinking like beer.

"But of course!!! Want something better? I assure you that on the street there are great things to do, every day is a different emotion."

The ghost insisted on shouting at Klaus. “You need to come with me! Please!"

Ben smiled awkwardly. Did Klaus realize what he had implied?

"I don't know if there's room for me on the streets. I think ... it would be a danger, you know?" He admitted, lowering his head. Klaus wanted to curse the woman beside him, but tried to stay focused on Ben.

"Oh, stop it! You are not a monster, Ben."

"I am, Klaus. You saw how many people I've killed. Maybe I better stay with our dad."

"What a hell!" He whispered to the ghost, but soon recovered himself. "Look, you just killed bad people. I wouldn't really care about that."

"It's people, Klaus." Ben said. Soon after he sighed and decided that he did not want to refuse his brother's invitation. Finally, decided to just make any stupid joke to unwind. "Besides, do you have tentacles? Because I have and if this is no monster thing I really don't know what it is."

Klaus laughed and glared at the woman beside him.

"I don't have one, but I see dead people. We are two weirdos. I think it will work very well. BUT SHIT, BE QUIET!"

Ben widened his eyes at Klaus's scream. The diner customers turned their attention to Klaus, who continued to stare at the woman beside him. Ben coughed to get his brother's attention.

"Maybe you better see what she wants." He whispered. Klaus stared at his brother.

"Okay, but on one condition. You stay there and keep our table, okay? I swear I'll be back soon. And eat some, you're just drinking juice."

"All right, you can leave." Ben smiled.

Klaus followed the ghost through the back door of the shop cursing loudly while Ben stood there, finally deciding to eat a waffle, as the largest had ordered. Rock music continued to play in the coffee house as more customers arrived and filled the empty tables.

Meanwhile, from the future, Klaus who was still undercover at the table closest to the door felt his eyes sting. I was running out of time. He never forgot what that woman showed him, didn't forget the soul of that man who killed her. The memories came back to her as vividly as ever.

As he followed the desperate ghost through the dim, filthy corridors of the coffee shop, he remembered momentarily regretting coming here with Ben. There were so many better places. Klaus remembered every turn he had made that way. Left, right, back door, right again ...

He lowered his head and stared at the coffee cup he had ordered. He wiped a tear before it ran down her cheek. I really wanted to get high. Suddenly I just wanted to get out of there and go back to the future I came from. But seeing Ben there, so close, slowly enjoying his last meal in that joint made him hesitate. He knew that now his past self must be close to the ghost's revelation. She sighed at the sight of her opening a small metal door that stood on the floor near the back of the cafeteria. The woman was crying and screaming pointing to the small door of what appeared to be a basement. As he bent down, he tugged the metal handle almost fainted. A smell of rotting flesh and decaying corpse made him scream in fright. The ghost kept screaming and crying in her ear things she couldn't even understand, such awe. He put his hands over his mouth, holding back the vomit, and slowly approached the basement entrance.

There was more than one body. Most were very rotten, but from the filthy clothes she could tell they were all women. The ghost's body beside her had been placed on a step relatively close to the basement entrance. She was partially naked and her body was bruised, there was a major trauma to her head. He didn't dare even think about what this woman had been through. However, what struck her most was that she was preserved and the blood was running fresh down her bare shoulder, staining her breasts. He closed the door and threw up everything he had eaten. He swore loudly and thought about running, but when he raised his head he saw that there were several souls around him. All the women who had been thrown there. They were staring at him with a dark look, and the ghost that was still crying now pointed to a door that led to another room of commerce.

"He's still here." She said, her voice breaking."Please help us."

Meanwhile, Ben finished his waffles and stared at the back door where Klaus had gone anxiously. The talk of leaving together still pounded in her mind. He felt his stomach turn slightly.

"It could only have been a bluff ..." He whispered to himself. "Besides, live on the street?"

He thought about what it would be like. He couldn't help but smile, Klaus could only be crazy. How would they live on the street? He laughed softly. But why not? He knew they would take care of each other as they always did. The heart was beating slightly faster than normal. Of all his brothers, Klaus made him laugh the most. At first he only accepted that it was the bigger clown personality, but as they grew older, he realized that Klaus was not that close to the others, perhaps only to the Five.

Ben flipped through the book, which now lay on the small round table with the waffles. Couldn't read, was a little euphoric. Does Klaus know how important it is to me? Thought. He looked down, still unable to even talk about his interests with his brother, who will say declare his feelings. Several times Klaus let out that he was attracted to other boys, and that always aroused a little spark in Ben. Still, it didn't make it easier to confess, and finally, he decided that he would only take care of his brother and protect him until he had the courage to express his feelings. He looked around him once more. Nothing. He considered getting up, but decided to stay there, as he had promised.

At the table behind Ben, Klaus drank his coffee at once. The liquid, now cold, flowed down his throat with an unpleasant taste. It was time.

Him memories were clear as day.

When he followed the ghost again, he entered a filthy room. It seemed to be a room. There was a dirty toilet in the corner of the room, and only one lamp worked. There was no bed, just a torn couch. On the floor were women's underwear scattered everywhere. He remembered the cold sweat that ran down the back of his neck and followed the entire line of his spine. None of the women's souls entered, just stopped at the door and continued to stare at Klaus with big, pained eyes. Eyes that would never come out of your dreams. He took a step inside the filthy room and his body shook with fear. There was blood on the floor and various belongings that he assumed were from the dead women. The couch had its back to it, and the single lamp illuminated the spot high above the couch, giving it an abandoned, macabre air. I had no idea what was going on there, nor would I like to know. He looked back at the women at the door and considered giving up. What had he been doing there? Kill the killer? And where was he?

He remembered that near the toilet was a bathtub. It was full, but there was no one in it. The ghost screamed and when Klaus turned, he felt a firm hand in his hair, pulling them mercilessly. He screamed and tried to push, but the man who was pulling him was big and kicked him in the knee, causing him to fall. The ghost women screamed and groaned in horror. Klaus struggled as he was dragged across the filthy floor toward the tub. He shouted as he tried to pluck strong fingers from her hair. He took one more kick, this time it was like a stomp right in the bladder. He moaned at the sharp pain that spread through his groin. He felt the man's other hand squeeze her head tighter, pushing her toward the water in the tub. Suddenly it was submerged. Klaus tasted soapy water invading his mouth and despaired. He could still hear the screams of women as clear as day. He realized that he would die if he didn't fight. Every second underwater seemed like an eternity.

"Klaus?" Ben's voice in the distance made him fight harder. I wanted to yell at him to get back to the table to maintain his condition, but couldn't. The man seemed to put the full weight of his body on his head and it became increasingly unbearable to hold his breath.  
Him lungs ached unbearably. He began to weaken and knew he had no strength left to fight. However, the sound of a trigger made him release the last air bubble he kept in his chest.

Ben, was the only thing he could think of.

The man now held her with one hand and with the other pointed the trigger for the door. Klaus couldn't take it anymore. Finally, he stopped fighting.

"Klaus? Are you there? Who are you..."

The sound of the innumerable shots silenced Ben's voice.

In the next instant Klaus saw blood in the water and the head of the man now lying there beside him, submerged in the water. With one last rush of life, he raised his head and breathed. Everything ached in his chest. He coughed and vomited, lying on the floor. The eyes were cloudy and the body had never weighed so much. He saw beside him the corpse of the man, who lay without a head. The ghosts had finally shut up.

"K-klaus ...?" Ben's weak voice made him turn.

He wanted to scream when he saw his brother on the floor, but his lungs hurt too much. There was blood around his body. Ben was staring at him with a faint, bloody smile. Klaus began to crawl against his brother. Tears mingled with the water running down her hair. As he got closer to Ben's body, Klaus moaned in despair. Blood leaked everywhere. All shots had hit the smallest.

"I thought ... you were dead ... I'm happy ... it's fine."

Klaus took a deep breath, but when he answered Ben's bright eyes were lost forever.

There was only pain.

\----***----

Klaus choked on his coffee and came to himself. He held back the tears with all his strength. He glanced at Ben, who seemed already bothered by his delay. He looked from side to side and turned the waffles on his plate.

"What if this is his excuse to go out and smoke?" Ben whispered to himself. "No, he wouldn't do that. He promised."

He scratched his head lightly and waited a few more minutes. The rock he was playing was starting to piss him off.

Klaus knew it was his time to act. He didn't care about anything else. He decided that he would not let Ben die again. He got up and headed for the back doors, putting on a dark hood so Ben wouldn't see him.

As he walked the torturous corridors, he wondered what that decision would entail. Without Ben's death would his brothers still leave the mansion? Had they distanced themselves like that? After all, would your father die to reunite them or would that not be necessary? There were many doubts, but he decided that he was never responsible for thinking of any consequences.

Halfway there, he grabbed an iron bar and kept following. When he reached the small metal door, he knocked as hard as he could with the iron rod. The sound echoed mercilessly through the corridors, and Klaus knew the man had heard. It kept pounding. This time he went to the nearest door and knocked. He continued on his way toward the killer's room when he heard the heavy footsteps walking toward him. At the same time, he hid behind another door beside him and waited. He prayed he had calculated the time well and it would take Ben a few more minutes to come. When the footsteps came very close, he held his breath.

Come here, you bastard. He thought, clutching the iron bar in his hands.

He saw the shadow of the man walk through the door where he was and without a sound Klaus went after him. There was no pity. With all the force he had struck the man in the head. He heard the muffled sound of the skull breaking as more steps filled the corridors. Blood from the man's head spurted into his face.

"Klaus?" Ben's voice filled the room.

Klaus went back to hiding behind the door where he stood. When she saw Ben turn in the hallway where the man's body lay, he tried to hide more, hiding his face behind the hood.

"Oh shit!" Ben's voice cut the silence. He ran. "Klaus!"

Now I could do nothing more. Everything had been changed. Klaus felt his heart skip a beat in his chest. I didn't know what would happen from now on, but I knew Ben would be by his side. Alive and safe. He wished his past self would waste no more time and say everything he wanted.

In the distance, he heard Ben shout his name and for a moment thought he miscalculated the time. Had he died in the bathtub?

"Hold on Klaus, I'll get you out of here!"

He heard some noises of falling water and Ben's heavy breathing, which was getting closer and closer. Hiding there behind the door, Klaus smiled as he saw the smaller one, carrying his younger body as much as he could on his back. Deep down, it hadn't changed.

Ben had saved him that day. But your life was not the price this time.

"Please hold on Klaus! I'll take you to the hospital, listen to my voice, okay? Don't leave me please ... ” He spoke while barely standing up. There were tears in her drawn eyes.

As Ben began to hear the rock playing in the coffee house, he quickened his pace, feeling all his muscles burn in protest. He was exhausted and soaked. He looked at his brother, his head lying on his shoulder, still unconscious. So many things were going on in her mind ... Klaus could not die.

He went through the cafeteria door shouting for help, mobilizing everyone around, who tried to call you an ambulance. He laid Klaus's body off the floor and put his ear where his heart was. He tried to hear the beats, but his own heart was beating so fast he couldn't. He remembered the first-aid classes he had had with his father and brothers years ago.  
He began a cardiac massage and could no longer hold back the crying.

"Come on, you idiot. Spits that water ..." Tried to say through the tears.

She tried to make mouth-to-mouth breaths and when she felt her lips touch his brother's icy lips, tears welled up more.

"Klaus! Come on!"

More massage, more breath ... Klaus remained motionless.

"Jesus, where's the ambulance?"

He put more force into the massage and gave all the air his lungs could get to his brother. When she felt she had no strength left to try, Klaus's body shook in an uncontrollable shock, spitting all the water from her lungs.

Ben almost shouted in euphoria as Klaus coughed nonstop.

"Klaus! I'm here, it's ok!" He said tearfully, bending down to hug the bigger one, who was cold as a corpse.

"B-ben ..."

"Shii, be quiet." Ben cut him off, taking off his black jacket and covering his cold body. "It'll be fine, I'm here, Klaus. I'm with you."

"There is...a man ..." Klaus tried to speak through a cough, but it was unbearable.

"He is dead. Just breathe Klaus. Breathe ..."

In the distance, the sound of the ambulance was beginning to spread and it was not long before Klaus was taken to a hospital. Police also appeared and with Ben's help discovered the man's body. It wasn't long before they discovered the bodies of the other women as well, after all, the killer's room was full of the belongings of the murdered girls.

When Sir Reginald finally heard of the incident, he congratulated his number 6. But Ben didn't like what he heard.

“The discovery of that serial killer's lair was great for this city, so congratulations on the mission accomplished, number 6."

"I didn't find anything out. It was Klaus and he's in the hospital now, Dad." He answered seriously. "Can I go out to see you now? Besides, it almost cost his life and it wasn't even a mission."

"It wasn't when they left, but it became a mission later." Reginald answered without taking his eyes off his papers. Ben gritted his teeth. "Number 4 is aware of the risks and has made his obligation as a member of Umbrella Academy."

Ben rolled his eyes and left the room. He heard protests from his father, but did not listen. His brothers were in the foyer with worried looks and as Ben imagined came the shower of questions, but he didn't bother to answer either.

He left the mansion and ran toward the hospital, determined. Once again he was being watched. Klaus watched the scene from his bedroom window and held tightly to the black suitcase with which he had come. I didn't know what would happen now. Maybe it would disappear.

He looked at the buckles and wondered where he would go when he opened them. Anyway, he smiled. He knew that no matter what happened, he would be pleased with what he did. He didn't care about apocalypse or anything else. Only with the life she would have with Ben.

And if it had to disappear, it would be happy.

Without fear, he opened his briefcase and once again, everything became light.

\---- **** ----

Klaus opened his eyes slowly feeling his chest hurt.

He moaned and breathed slowly as his eyes adjusted to the ambient light.

"Klaus?" Ben's voice invaded his senses, relieving all the tension in his muscles. With the most suitable vision, he searched for the owner of the voice and then found him. Ben stared at him worriedly. He was wearing a dark shirt and his black hair was slightly disheveled. He looked tired.

"Hi Benny."

The younger smiled and used Klaus's hand to cover his tear-filled eyes. He sighed. I didn't want to cry. It was all right now.

"Don't call me that." He answered in a slightly choked voice. Klaus smiled slightly, still aching. "Do you remember anything, Klaus?"

The older sighed and closed his eyes. He remembered the bloody woman and jumped out of bed remembering the pile of bodies in the basement.

"Klaus, calm down!"

"Warn the police, have bodies ..." He struggled to speak, but his lungs were very energy-intensive.

"I know. Stay calm." Ben put his hands on his chest and looked into his eyes. "The police found the women's bodies. It was a serial killer who did this, he was being covered up by the owners. He drowned you."

Remembering the man in the dark room made him shiver.

"Did you kill him? " Klaus asked. Ben frowned in confusion.

"No, I found him dead. I don't know who killed him. The police are looking for clues, but they haven't found anything yet."

Klaus relaxed a little more and rested on the pillows.

"I'm so sorry." Ben broke the silence. "I should have gone with you. You could be dead now..."

"No. It doesn't start." Klaus cut him off, really. "You fulfilled the condition. I'm proud I couldn't stand losing you there."

Ben gasped as his heart pounded in his chest. Helooked at her brother and saw his eyes watching him closely. It was the same look as the coffee house. He felt his face burn. I couldn't read those eyes.

"Klaus ..."

"Ben, you know I love you, right? I always loved you." Klaus had never been so sober in his life. And he was never so proud of his own seriousness.

Ben could do nothing but stare at the other in astonishment. The heart was very fast and the face burned in an uncomfortable way. Klaus realized the younger wouldn't say anything and reached out, placing Ben's pink face in his cold hands. Without thinking she slowly pulled him toward her.

Ben was breathing fast, but not thinking of breaking that contact at all. He let his face meet his brother's and closed his eyes. The lips touched, this time like a caress. There was nothing more. Just the kiss. Ben had hot lips and when he felt Klaus's tongue seek hers, he put aside any fear of surrendering and pulled his face from the biggest deepening kiss he had longed for.

Heat spread throughout her body as her arms wrapped around Klaus's neck, begging for more of it.

He moaned in dissatisfaction as Klaus pushed him gently, crying for air.

Ben widened his eyes in embarrassment.

"Sorry. I forgot that ..."

Klaus coughed and then laughed maliciously.

"Wow, Ben, I didn't know you were that naughty. Neither waited for my recovery."

Ben turned his face not knowing where to stick his face. Klaus laughed louder and pulled the smaller one back into his arms. They kissed again, but were interrupted by a throat clearing, which made Ben jump in fright.

"Hmm ... sorry to interrupt." Diego's voice broke the heat of the scene. Ben wanted to jump out the window and disappear, but Klaus rolled his eyes and kept holding his brother very close to him.

“Diego, honey, I'm flattered by worry, but we're busy here."

"N-no, we're not!" Ben shoved Klaus and stood, flushed and unsure what to do. "They can talk. I'm going ... over there."

And the boy with the drawn eyes ran out of the room, leaving Klaus laughing and Diego embarrassed.

"Since when are you ...?" Diego asked, still embarrassed. Klaus leaned back against the pillow and arched an eyebrow.

"Together ...?" It completed. "Ah, just a few minutes ago. I was hoping to last a little longer, but then you showed up."

"Oh no, you should put a sign on the door or something. Go to a motel, damn it."

Klaus laughed out loud and coughed soon after. His back hurt, but he was pleased.

He loved every moment he had from then on. There was nothing he could fear now. Not every drug he smoked was enough to give Ben the pleasure of so little.

He decided that he would keep him around forever.

Never mind that he had to give his life, or anyone else's.

It could cost the world, didn't care.

Little did he know that it had really cost it all.


	2. Fuck It I Love You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back guys!
> 
> Jesus, I'm looking forward to the second season of Umbrella Academy. How to deal with it?
> 
> Again, sorry if have too many errors. I speak brazilian portuguese and I am training English. <3 
> 
> Good reading!

Klaus was already fed up with that hospital. In the 48 hours he was in the room he received a visit from all his brothers, which was ridiculous to him since on normal days no one cared about him that way. The only person he wanted was at a safe distance, avoiding glances. He knew Ben was embarrassed by what had happened to Diego earlier, but no one broached that later, which didn't relax number 6. Klaus didn't care about Diego, he wouldn't care if all the brothers knew about their relationship, but Ben always had a hard time exposing that kind of feeling. When the nurse finally said he was released to go away, Klaus jumped out of bed, then was scolded by Ben, who was still there all the time.

"Klaus, take it easy! You're still not completely fine!" Klaus replied with a pout of disgust.

"I'm more than fine, Benny. Just relax, okay?"

Ben just sighed and settled back on the couch while Klaus grabbed the clothes his brothers had brought so he could leave. To tease the minor, he stripped off the hideous hospital gown, revealing his naked body. Looking around, he saw Ben tense and look away, embarrassed. Klaus chuckled and dressed unhurriedly, watching each other's reaction.

"Why are you so silent, Benny?" He broke the silence as he finished buttoning his shirt. Ben looked nervous as he answered.

“Distant?”

"Ah, you know what I'm talking about ..." Klaus answered, letting the sentence hang in the air. “Are you ashamed to find out about us?”

“What? Not! II just ... ” Ben looked embarrassed. “... I'm not sure how to act.”

Klaus stared at him for a few seconds before answering.

"It's simple. Just say a: Fuck, I love him."

Ben blushed and laughed, so rare to hear. Klaus was funny. He wanted to be like Klaus, so irreverent and fearless, but for some reason, he was reclusive. He dreamed of being open about his feelings and wanted to say that he loved him. Ben set this task as a goal internally.

“Fine, I'll try.” Answered and stood up noticing that Klaus was already dressed. “Let's go?”

"I was going to invite you to eat before you go back to that boring house, but I think we're traumatized enough already."

“We can eat at home.” Ben smiled. “I'll ask Mom to make waffles.”

Klaus laughed out loud.

"Bite your tongue, baby! I've been traumatized enough!"

They followed the hospital corridors together to the street. Ben thought it best to walk back to the mansion, even if it was a little distant, so they would have more time alone, though he didn't admit it openly. As they walked, Ben fell silent as Klaus hummed one of the songs he had heard in the coffee shop. Ben looked at the boy beside him for a moment. Klaus was more flushed and his messy hair gave him a very unique charm. There were some bruises on his neck as a result of the killer's assaults. He was a rather loose but handsome boy. Ben looked away, embarrassed to remember the scene that the bigger one did to change clothes. He knew it was on purpose.

"Have you ever had sex with anyone, Ben?" Klaus asked as he yawned lazily. The question took Ben by surprise, became paralyzed.

“Why are you asking me that?” Asked, crazy to change the subject, but Klaus would not surrender easily. The bigger one just shrugged and stared at Ben more intensely.

“Curiosity. And you still haven't answered my question.” Ben sighed. He hated looking so fragile, but talking about such intimate things was a weakness. I'd rather kill bank robbers.

“No, I never had anyone ... that way.” Answered. Klaus opened his mouth to answer, but Ben was faster. “I'm not as popular as you.”

“Oh, stop!” The bigger one made a scene, pretending to be embarrassed. Ben just rolled his eyes. "And you want to know something? I'm not even that popular.”

“Yeah, right.”

Silence was again present as they made their way to Hargreeves Manor. Klaus noticed that Ben looked thoughtful, almost sad. For a moment, he felt bad about the subject. She knew Ben had never talked to anyone about this, especially since his brothers weren't close enough to talk about their interests and intimacies, maybe just Allison and Luther, who had dated. He decided that he would no longer ask such a question, but would do everything for Ben to learn to express his feelings, after all, he knew that the little one hated having that "limitation." Klaus took his hand without hesitation, which made Ben startle for a second, but then lowered his head and allowed the contact, smiling slightly.

“What do you want to do when you arrive?” Ben asked, still staring at the floor.

"How about we talk about our plans to live elsewhere?" Klaus suggested, causing the other to stare at him in surprise.

“Plans?”

"Yeah, or are you going to tell me you already forgot our conversation at the coffee shop? I remember very well.”

Ben laughed nervously.

“I thought it was a bluff ...”

“What an outrage!” Shouted Klaus, making a dramatic scene again. "I was already collecting some coins for our humble home."

"Idiot" Ben replied with a broad smile that lit his face and narrowed his narrowed eyes even further. Klaus loved that detail. "Do you think Dad would let us go like this?"

"And are you afraid of the old man? We leave and that's it. Unless you still have questions.”

“I want to go with you.” Answered quickly, making Klaus smile. "But do we really have to live on the street?"

“Hmm ... if we steal some money we can get somewhere.”

"Are you really suggesting stealing our own father?"

“What's the problem? It would be an advance of our inheritance.” He answered as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. Ben didn't answer, just laughed and shook his head in disbelief.

A few more minutes passed before they reached the mansion. When they finally entered the Umbrella Academy home, they were both welcomed by Pogo and Grace, who led them to the kitchen, where all academy members were already having lunch. Seeing Reginald's figure, Ben instinctively dropped Klaus's hand, which just laughed at his attitude. The family patriarch did some formalities and allowed them to sit down. According to house rules, no one spoke during the meal. But Ben and Klaus exchanged glances, knowing that the plan to leave the mansion was bold, but it had aroused a spark of rebellion in both.

\----****----

When the Hargreeves brothers finished their small reception, Klaus went up to his room and threw himself on the bed. Didn't see to Ben after lunch. He hugged the pillow and wished Ben's kisses again. Klaus smiled at the thought of Ben's attitude.

“He must be ... indomitable.” He whispered to himself and let out a funny laugh. Klaus couldn't imagine Ben in bed and out of control. He had always been so quiet and serious. His thoughts were interrupted with a few voices.

“Klaus ... Klaus ...”

He put the pillow to his face and gave a muffled curse. Instinctively he reached into her pocket, searching for the drug she had bought, but remembered that she was not in the same clothes. The voices continued, deep and insistent. He tightened his grip on the pillow in his face as he tried to focus on something else. Did not work. The ghosts seemed closer and closer. Finally, he decided to leave. He jumped out of bed and walked into the front room, entering without knocking, finding Ben drying his dark hair with a towel. The smallest was startled by the intrusion. Luckily, he was already dressed in shorts and a gray t-shirt.

“Klaus? What's it?”

“Sorry I was just running away from my little friends.” Answered sitting on the bed and sighing. "Do you happen to know where my pants are? The one I was using when we went to the coffee shop?”

"If you want what's there, know you don't have to." Ben said seriously, sitting next to Klaus on the bed. The brother frowned.

“Yes, I need.”

“No, you don't have to.”

Klaus sighed and let his body fall to the bed, exhausted. He still heard the voices of the ghosts. Klaus put his hands to his ears. He just wanted the pill he bought.

“Klaus?” Ben called him. “Look at me.”

He obeyed his brother and met his dark eyes, still covering his ears. Ben stared at him worried.

“It's very bad?”

Klaus didn't answer, just nodded and put a little more pressure on his ears.

"Want to get out of here? Take a walk?" Ben asked, still worried.

I didn't like to see Klaus that way. His powers were a burden, but he knew that one day he would be able to control it. I would do everything to make it happen. This was something they both had in common, they couldn't handle their own power properly. Klaus just shook his head and, seeing Ben's eyes so worried, decided he wanted to ignore it all. Klaus took his hands from his ears and rose on the bed, breaking the distance to the smallest and sealing a kiss on his warm lips. Ben initially looked surprised, but as the first time they kissed, he soon forgot the shame and deepened the contact. Ben wanted to say so many things ... but since he couldn't speak, he decided to convey his feelings with his touches.

Klaus, in turn, felt his body burn as he fought with Ben's tongue, which let out a few soft moans between kisses.

_Does he know how perfect he is?_ Klaus thought as he put one hand to the other's face, pulling him closer.

Ben felt his body beg for more of it. His long-suppressed feeling was releasing without pity, and boldly he took the hand that rested on your own face and laid it on hip. Klaus, understanding what the other wanted, pulled him around the waist and lay down, leaving Ben on top. Klaus put his other hand on Ben's hip and pulled him closer, joining the bodies covered by the clothes. Ben sighed, quickly breaking the kiss and feeling his arousal begin to spread between his legs. Which was obviously noticed by the bigger one, who couldn't resist and giggled.

"I knew ..." Klaus whispered, breaking the kiss.

“Know what?” Ben asked breathlessly and with swollen lips.

“That you are naughty.” Answered, smiling maliciously. The younger blushed and slapped his brother lightly on the face.

“Stop it!”

Klaus didn't answer, just laughed and gripped the other's body tighter, reversing the positions on the bed. Now it was on top. Ben was breathing quickly, his heart pounding in his chest. Still felt the discomfort of the erection stuck in shorts. He wanted very much to say what he was thinking, but he felt that shame would stop his voice at that moment. Klaus came over and looked away, going toward Ben's neck. He kissed unhurriedly and making very light pressures there, just to begin with. The boy with the drawn eyes closed his eyes and felt each touch. Internally, Ben begged for bolder affection, but decided to be patient, enjoying every second of it. He sighed as he felt a hickey being given near the collarbone. Ben gasped and put his hand on Klaus's hair, pulling it lightly.

“Mhm ...” He moaned.

In response, the larger one licked the neck and spread more hickey before climbing to Ben's mouth. As they kissed, Klaus slowly pulled his brother's legs apart, not wanting to scare him. Interestingly, Ben did not find the attitude strange and wrapped his legs around his waist, pulling his body closer to his. He smiled between kisses when he realized he wasn't the only one excited. He wanted that moment to last forever.

“Klaus.” Said without realizing, ending the kiss. When Klaus looked him in the eye, Ben realized what he had done. He sighed. Ben wouldn't let shyness stop him anymore. “I want to.”

“Want what, Benny?” Klaus asked teasingly. Ben didn't care, just put his hands on his face.

“I want you to fuck me, Klaus.” Klaus grinned wickedly at Ben's attitude, had never seen him talk that way about his intimacy, and was glad to give him that security.

"Your request is an order, love." Klaus answered, making Ben blush when called that way. Klaus proceeded to act, lightly kissing the younger man's lips and down his throat, collarbone and chest, lifting as far as he could from Ben's shirt, which seemed bothered by the presence of the garment.

Finally, they decided to get rid of the obstacle, and Ben moaned when he felt Klaus suck and bite her nipple without much pity. Klaus took turns between sucking and light bites while Ben moaned, his fingers tightening around his brother's hair.

"Klaus ..." He whispered with his eyes closed. “Mhm ... _yeah_ ”

“It's good?” Klaus asked, releasing Ben's nipples and running his kisses down his belly, lingering a little on his belly button.

“Y-yes ... a lot.”

Number 4 didn't contain the smile as he noticed again the volume Ben had stuck in his shorts. He felt even more like taking that body for himself, but held back. Klaus wanted to prolong Ben's pleasure, but could not contain his provocative instinct and with a mischievous smile he lowered his face to Ben's erection and laid his lips there, over the shorts, simulating a long sucking. Ben moaned loudly and, surprised, looked up to see more clearly what his brother was doing. His face burned hard as he met Klaus's mischievous gaze. Knowing he was being teased, Klaus's gaze didn't negate his torture. Ben bit his lip.

He wanted more.

“Want more?” Klaus asked, seeming to read his mind. Ben didn't answer, just nodded and groaned as he felt Klaus running his hand over his cock, squeezing lightly. Ben leaned his head back on the bed, closing his eyes to take better advantage of that affection. He was panting more and more as Klaus increased the pressure on his cock. He hated those shorts with all his might.

_Why did Klaus insist on following these provocations? I wanted so much to speed things up_. But then he thought it was his first time and felt momentarily nervous. The thought soon faded as a masturbation began with intensity. He did not resist and raised his head again. Klaus kept staring at him with a mischievous smile as he jerked him over his shorts.

"Klaus ... oh my God ..." Ben sobbed softly. “... Please, I want more-”

“More, Benny?” Klaus whisper and gave light kisses on the belly of Ben, without ceasing the massage that did. “Calm down ... Trust me.”

Ben trusted more than anyone else. Finally, he just smiled and closed her eyes, relaxing. Ben felt every detail, every touch, and soon saw his shorts down his thighs, taking with him the underwear he wore. Number 6 felt his face burn and dared not face Klaus at that moment.

"Fuck Benny ... You drive me crazy, you know that?" Klaus's voice broke the silence, charged with desire. “You're much better than drugs.”

Ben laughed, still embarrassed by his own nakedness. Klaus didn't miss the opportunity to make him laugh at any idiocy, though he knew that what he had said was important. I love you, Ben thought. But the thought was not out loud. Klaus smiled at his brother's laughter. He ignored the absurd lust he felt and the need for attention his cock demanded, just to stay there, watching him and hearing that sweet sound that was his laugh. Finally, he took advantage of Ben's distraction to do what he was thirsty for.

Without hesitation, he lifted his lips to his throbbing cock and licked the length of it from base to head, causing Ben to let out a loud moan of surprise. Klaus tired of holding on and, after covering the area with kisses and licks, began to suck slowly, without diverting attention from Ben's reactions. Ben gasped and felt his body overwhelmed with immeasurable heat. He arched his back slightly and wanted more of it. Feeling his hot, wet cock was completely new. A huge pleasure came over him. Ben could come anytime.

“Mhm ... yes ..Klaus-!” He moaned hard as Klaus stepped up the sucking rhythm. “Oh my God ... fuck-!”

The other reveled in Ben's moans. He felt the younger man's hands in his hair, pulling hard. Likewise, he was already pushing his hip toward him mouth, begging for the apex.

"Klaus ... This ... so good ..."

Ben was panting and whimpering with his eyes closed, regardless of the volume of his voice. He sensed that he would soon come and clamped his fingers harder on Klaus's hair. Understanding what that meant, Number 4 walked away, receiving a groan of dissatisfaction in return.

“Calm down ... We didn't even start.” Klaus laughed softly, rising again, spreading a trail of kisses across his brother's body.

Ben tried to normalize the rhythm of his breathing as he stared at Klaus rising dangerously to his mouth. Ben had never felt such pleasure. When they finally kissed, Ben decided he needed to provide that for Klaus as well. He broke the kiss and gently pushed him to change positions and did exactly as he wanted since seeing the biggest change of clothes in the hospital. Ben kissed every part of Klaus's face, neck, and belly before tearing off the shirt he wore. As he spread his tongue over the boy's bust beneath him, Ben heard him sigh heavily, digging his nails lightly into his bare hip, drawing more moans from him.

Klaus was sexy. He had a lean body, but his muscles were defined, probably the result of Umbrella training. Ben lingered a little on the other's neck as he found that part of Klaus's body a little irresistible, even with the bruises. Likewise, she took advantage of the position and sat on his brother's lap, trying to fit the volume of his pants with his buttocks. Klaus moaned softly. He couldn't take the pain of his erection stuck in his jeans anymore.

“Ah Benny, take off my pants and suck me ...”

Ben smiled and continued his kisses down the other's neck, but moved his hip, pressing Klaus's cock harder against his body. He felt Klaus's hands rise into him hair as his lips kissed her cheeks. Ben stepped up, blushing when he realized he was wiggling over Klaus's cock. Ben had no idea where the courage came from to do that. They moaned together as they took advantage of that provocation and whispered malicious words to each other. Without taking the torture anymore, Ben unbuttoned Klaus's pants and threw them away without ceremony. His mouth was thirsty and wasted no time, started sucking while at the same time trying to masturbate Klaus.

“B-benny ... wow!” Klaus moaned, surprised to see Ben sucking his cock so hard. “You're ... Mhm .. fuck!”

Ben felt his face burn, but didn't respond, continued to enjoy every inch of that body. Since he had never done that, it sometimes got in the way and slowed down, but Klaus didn't seem to notice, such pleasure he felt.

“Ben, let me fuck you.” Klaus whispered hoarsely, still holding back his moans. His erection was so intense it hurt.

Ben just nodded slightly as he ended his affection with a few licks where Klaus was most sensitive, hearing one last hoarse moan. Ben sat on the bed, again feeling a small twinge of nervousness. He knew it would hurt at first, but he didn't care much, losing his virginity with Klaus already caused him a strange relaxation. He didn't trust anyone else to do that. Klaus soon rose and unhurriedly kissed Ben. He delighted in his warm lips as he reached his hands up to the boy's buttocks, tightening and wishing more and more to be able to get inside.

Inside him. _hard_.

Ben sighed and opened his eyes, breaking the kiss quickly.

“Klaus.”

“Yes?” he other answered very softly in her ear, causing some involuntary shivers.

"I love you ... I wish I had said at that time .."

Klaus interrupted him, placing his index finger on Ben's lips.

“Shh .. You're saying it now, silly. That's what matters, isn't it?”

"Yeah." Ben smiled slightly.

He pulled out the pillows and straightened up, ready for them to continue. Klaus helped him, stroking his back as Ben lay back on the pillows, keeping his knees on the bed. The position was a little embarrassing, but before he could be too embarrassed, he felt Klaus's chest cling to his back. His lips were on him ears.

“I love you too. Is nervous?”

Ben shivered at the question. He turned his face and met the other's eyes.

“No. Come fast.”

Klaus laughed softly.

“Naughty.”

Ben just smiled and buried his face in the pillow as he felt one of Klaus's hands masturbating him again. He sighed and let out a few muffled moans. It was not long before he was disturbed by the uncomfortable pain of one of Klaus's fingers slowly invading him. Ben bit the white fabric of the pillow lightly. The finger went in and out a few times before feeling a second finger in, causing a stinging sensation. Ben moaned against the pillow. He dared not take his face away. Ben tried to ignore those uncomfortable sensations to focus only on the movement his fingers made. He felt Klaus's lips spread kisses on him back as he whispered words Ben was ashamed of even thinking.

After a few more painful moments, Ben felt the discomfort subside and turned his face to breathe deeply, eyes closed, focusing on that sensation. Klaus noticing his brother's concentration decided to take his fingers off and put on at once, which made Ben moan loudly. He made some back and forth movements and added one more finger, making the other bite his lip. Ben threw back his head and moaned, the pain not mattering so much at that moment. He liked what I was feeling.

“K-klaus ...-!”

He rose higher, getting on all fours. He sought his brother's lips and soon they joined his in an urgent kiss. Klaus couldn't take it anymore and took his fingers, leading his own cock to the entrance of the boy with eyes pulled. Unhurriedly, he pushed his hip, entering slowly. Klaus bit him shoulders lightly. Ben, in turn, struggled to contain a groan of pain, but his expression already said he was suffering. Trying to soften Ben's discomfort, Klaus tried to masturbate him and spread kisses on his shoulders as he thrust a little harder and buried his cock inside his body.

"Oh...fuck-!" Klaus growled.

When Klaus finally finished pushing, Ben wasn't sure how he felt. Amid the pain, which was strong, I felt a strange feeling of being filled. It was something new to him.

"Wow Ben ... shit..." Klaus moaned and made some grunts, soaked with pleasure. “You are so hot.”

Ben smiled slightly, but didn't answer. Heknew I couldn't say anything until those pains passed. But Ben was happy. As he sweated, he could feel Klaus's body completely joined with his own. He moaned as he felt his cock being stimulated firmly as Klaus began to move slowly, exiting and then entering. Ben couldn't tell how long they had been at this light pace, but he thanked Klaus internally for being patient. When he came to realize that the pain was lessening, Ben gasped and smiled slightly, moaning as Klaus fucked him hard. The pleasure gradually increased, as did the temperature and the voices of both. They didn't even notice anything around.

Klaus was fucking Ben hard, whispering profanity against his brother's shoulders, who were now mistreated after so many bites. Ben was clouded with pleasure. He was in full combustion and could not control his moans, nor their volume.

“That's it ...M-mh.. Benny ... moans at me!” Klaus yells hoarse, without slowing down.

“Yes! ... Klaus-!” Ben had his eyes closed and squeezed the pillows tightly. He felt he would be split in half, but he didn't care. He put his hands to his own cock, in an intense masturbation that followed the rhythm of sex. “... more ... _oh my god_ —"

Ben knew he would come at any moment. He could feel the heat rising through him body. The sound they made was loud. Opening his eyes a little, Ben noticed that the bed hit the wall roughly, obscenely. Their bodies clashed hard and at a frantic pace as their pleasure demanded and the sound echoed throughout the room. Ben couldn't contain a scream as he finally reached his orgasm, melting the sheets and his hand. The body shook and soon became weaker. He sank his head into the pillows, panting as Klaus pulled his hip against his body even harder, knew that soon he would come too.

“Ben ... fuck ... _I'm close_ ..!” Gathering a little more strength, Ben lifted his torso, joining his back to Klaus's chest again. He threw his head back, placing it on Klaus's shoulders. Klaus took advantage of the position and sucked hard on her neck. Ben felt Klaus's arms wrap around him, holding their bodies together. Ben growled as he felt a slightly stronger bite on his shoulder.

Klaus grunted and spilled into Ben in a hard orgasm.

Exhausted and breathless, Klaus pulled his cock out of his brother's body and lay down, hugging each other. Ben had sleep fast. Klaus, however, remained there, hugging him and watching his peaceful sleep. He felt satisfied and somewhat fulfilled. He wondered how Ben would react when he woke up. Klaus separated from his brother's body and fetched a sheet to cover themselves. Only then did he realize that it was still clear.

“I think we did a little early ...” Reflected.

Considering the location of Ben's room, he chuckled as he realized that they had made too much noise and that probably all his brothers had heard. He looked at Ben, who was sleeping peacefully, and wondered how he would react when his family began to comment on what they had heard. Was he going to be distant and quiet just like in the hospital? He knew she couldn't help the jokes that would come soon, but for the moment she decided to forget it and snuggled closer to Ben, then slept too.

\---- *** ----

Ben woke up when day was already giving way to night. If he didn't feel him body naked, he would never believe what had happened. His body ached, but he was pleased. Klaus snored beside him, looking exhausted. He laughed softly, kissed him on the cheek and slowly got up so as not to wake him up. As soon as he got up to pick up his clothes, he felt a slight discomfort to walk, but ignored and dressed unhurriedly. He was hungry and wanted to grab a bite to eat with Klaus as soon as he woke up, so he dressed and walked slowly down the corridors.

He was surprised by the number Five, who was scowling at him.

“Ben.”

“Hi Five.” Answered, trying to understand why the disapproving look.

“Could you next time go like ... to a motel !? I didn't even know you were together, it was scary.”

Ben blushed. They had made too much noise, must have imagined that in broad daylight it would bother their brothers.

“Yeah ...” Ben didn't know where to start. But he thought about Klaus's words as they left the hospital and how he loved him. He had to know how to handle this kind of situation, after all it was him family. “Sorry five. We should have thought of that. And yes, we are together.”

Five raised his eyebrows, not looking very surprised.

“After today I have no doubt they are. But if you ask me, it doesn't surprise me. You are always together.” He shrugged. “Congratulations to the couple. But please, don't traumatize me anymore. See you later.”

And it faded into a bluish light, leaving Ben standing alone in the hallway.

“One is gone.” He sighed with relief. He headed back to the kitchen. He found Vanya coming up the stairs. She looked embarrassed to see Ben. “Did you hear it too, Vanya?”

“I do not. But they are commenting.” She admitted blandly. “Well, I like you two together. I hope you are happy.”

Ben smiled, hiding his shyness.

“Oh, thanks Vanya.” He scratched his head lightly. “Who's down there?”

“Diego and mom. Luther and Allison are gone, but they know it too.”

“Ok. Well, I'll have to face everyone anyway.” Laughed Ben. “Thank you Vanya.”

They said goodbye and Ben went to the kitchen. Diego would be the hardest. He never missed the opportunity to make rough jokes when it came to Klaus. In a way, Ben even understood, Klaus made jokes with everyone there. When he arrived, he greeted Diego and his mother without much ceremony and went to the cupboard to get bread to set up his snack. It didn't take long to hear Diego's giggle.

“You should have put on a Ben scarf.”

He glared at him, pointed at his neck. Only then did Ben notice through the reflection of the cabinet glass the amount of dark spots on his neck. He tried to disguise how he was feeling ridiculous, but failed. _Couldn't my first time have been more discreet?_ He thought, desperate to go back to the bedroom and nestle in Klaus's arms again.

“I don't need a scarf.” Answered. “I don't need to hide it.”

“Got it.” He continued to stare at him with a not innocent smile. “You traumatized Five.”

“Yeah, he scolded me already.” Answered, smiling slightly.

“What are you talking about, kids?” Grace said when she noticed Ben's presence.

“Nothing, Mom. Stay calm.” Diego answered.

“Oh, fine! I will prepare dinner!”

Diego got up and walked over to Ben, put a hand on his shoulders.

“Look I could be making jokes forever with your powerful voice, but I'll save it for when Klaus decides to appear. Besides, I hope you are happy.”

“Thanks Diego.” Ben replied, trying to hide the embarrassment. He really couldn't control his own voice.

“Diego, my little brother!”

"And speaking of the creature ..." Diego said, rolling his eyes.

"Can you get your little hands off my little Ben?" Klaus said, entering the kitchen taking one of the sandwiches that Ben had made.

“Hey!” Ben scolded him, but stopped when Klaus wrapped his arms around him and forced Diego away. He burst out laughing as he looked at Klaus. Klaus ignored him, chewing on his snack while Ben glared at number 2. At the same time, he felt your face burn with such shame.

After Klaus finished the sandwich, he placed a kiss on Ben's cheeks and started a silly fight with Diego. Number 6 just rolled his eyes and grabbed a soda from the fridge, sitting down to eat his snack. The face still burned slightly. After a few minutes of malicious jokes about the bed hitting the wall and Ben's moans, Diego retreated and Klaus sat next to Ben, sipping some of his soda.

“Are you alright?” He asked.

"Yes," said Ben. “Everyone already knows about us ...”

Klaus laughed, amused.

“I know! I think it spared us the trouble of making a mega pronouncement.” He laughed, joking. Then it got a little more serious to remember Ben in the hospital. "Is it okay for everyone to know about us?"

“Of course.” Ben answered, meeting his eyes. “We have nothing to hide.”

They smiled and ate again.

“We need to talk to daddy.” Klaus broke the silence. Ben sipped his soda before answering.

"You wanting to satisfy Daddy?"

“Oh don't come, Benny. I always do things my way. But I know you like to do everything the right way so ...”

Ben smiled, not believing that Klaus was really saying that.

“Let's talk about us ...?”

“Yes, too.” Klaus laughed. "But I was talking about our moving to another house."

Ben was momentarily surprised, but then smiled. Klaus was determined and had never seen him like that. He loved him even more, and didn't even know it was possible. He knew this was a decision he would not regret. But a small detail made him think.

"What if our brothers think we're leaving them?"

“We can still be part of the team if you want. We'll just have our corner to not traumatize anyone else.” He made a rather exaggerated thoughtful face, then shouted. "Though I don't give a shit about it!"

They laughed out loud, not worrying. Ben finally accepted the idea and sealed that deal there, in the kitchen, sharing a snack and a soda.

They knew they would have a lot to live on and many adventures with Umbrella Academy.

They didn't know what the future held, but they knew they would live to protect each other.

However, what gave them the most joy was knowing, and now being sure, that they would be together for as long as they wanted.

No fears, no restrictions.

They would be happy...

...Well, at least in that timeline.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed! Thank you so much for reading!
> 
> I am writing an extra chapter and will soon post it here.
> 
> Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! If you have anything that can improve in English, please let me know! Kisses


End file.
